Makes Us Something
by Dizzy Pigeon
Summary: Kyle finds a weird note in his bag, and is determined to find out who wrote it, also, how long can Kyle and Cartman avoid contact with each other? I suck at summaries. Kyman.
1. Chapter 1 - The Note

Makes Us Something

**Hey Guys! Its me, Dizzy Pigeon. And this is my first fanfiction... if it sucks, feel free to send me a virtual slap :) I really hope it doesnt suck.**

**Like...**_**really**_** hope. Ah well, here goes!**

**And yes it's a Kyman. And yes, I pinched the title from 'Casa Bonita' .Teehee.**

**The boys are about 16 in this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, Its owned by Matt and Trey. They're awesome.**

**Also, it's told in Kyle's P.O.V**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_'Missing someone is a part of loving them. If you're never apart, You'll never really know how strong your love is.'_

I read the note several times.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

I was just searching through my bag for my Chemistry textbook, when I found this note lying at the bottom of my bag, it was on a ripped piece of paper, in black ink, I had no idea who wrote it.

I still don't.

_'Missing someone is a part of loving them'_

Missing someone? I'm not really missing anyone... I have everyone I need at the moment. And Cartman and I had a huge argument in the last few weeks that caused us to say (well, shout) we should just avoid each other, and avoid contact. I only see him in lessons that we share.

But obviously I'm not missing him. Why would I?

Just as I'm about to forget about the note and just stash it back in my bag, Ike appears at the door, holding a glass of what looks like lemonade.

"Hey Bro." He says coolly.

"Oh hey Ike." I say, looking up at him.

"Whats that piece of paper?"

"Uhh, it's just a note im writing, to study for my Chemistry test."

"But I thought you said your chemistry test was next Thursday? You have ages to study!"

"Yeah but I'm still studying for it."

"Nerd." He replies, shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"Asshole..." I mutter under my breath. Ugh.

I turn back to the note. Who the hell could have written this?

_'If you're never apart,'_

Never apart? Lets see... Maybe it means I don't know how stong my love is for someone I'm never apart from? Hmm... Well I'm never apart from my mom... And of course I know how strong my love is for her.

Strong but not so strong. If that makes sense.

But who the fuck is gonna write me a note telling me that I don't know how strong my love is for my mom? That's just creepy. If the person who wrote me the note was talking about me loving someone I'm never apart from, I don't love or have a crush on anybody! God damn it I hate this note.

I stash the note back in my bag, and take out the thing i was actually looking for. Sitting down on my desk, I open my Chemistry textbook to the page i was up to, and begin reading.

A sudden voice distracts me.

"KYLE!" It's my mom.

"What!?" I reply loudly.

There's a long silence. Well?

"KYLE!"

"WHAT!?" I hate it when this happens!

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man!"

"Well you should have answered me the first time!"

"AND DONT TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!" She shouts harshly.

Whatever. I close over my chemistry textbook, set it aside, leave my room and make my way down the stairs. Mom tells me that dinner is ready on the kitchen table for me.

"Thanks mom." I say as Ike joins me at the table.

I don't hear a 'your welcome' in reply. And she always warns me about manners!

I quickly finish my stew so I can get back to studying. I enter my room and look at my chemistry textbook. I guess Ike was right I do have a long time before the test. My studying can wait for a bit I suppose.

Grabbing my iPod, i put on my earphones and put my iPod on shuffle, and decide to just look at the view outside my window. It's not a wonderful 'oh my god this is the most awesome view ive ever seen' view,but it's not a 'who the fuck would look at this shit' view. It's just the snow on the ground, my neighbours fence and the rest of my street. But I guess it looks pretty nice...Well, to me it does.

I stop looking at the 'not-so-awesome-but-kinda-awesome-' view outside when a certain someone sitting on the pavement catches my attention.

It's Cartman.

What the heck is he doing sitting on the pavement in my street!? Can't he sit on the pavement in his own street? I really hate him.

Suddenly, his head turns to me. _What is he doing?..._He's giving me a half stare-half glare.

I give him a full glare when he notices me.

_I, Hate, Everything about you,_

The perfect song. I really do hate everything about him.

_Why, do I, love you?_

Or maybe it isn't.

I do not and never would _love_ him. Never. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up.

I turn my attention back to my iPod and turn it off, I can see out of the corner of my eye that Cartman is getting up and heading back to his house. Hopefully. He turns round to glare at me once more, and I don't hesitate to glare back at him.

Closing the curtains on my window, I take a deep sigh.

I swear to God, I really hope it wasn't him who wrote that note. It most probably wasn't. He's to dumb to think of a 'quote' like that.

Unless...

Nah. I'm not even gonna try.

* * *

**Soooo Yeah. That's the first chapter. I hope it didn't suck** major** donkey turds.**

**Let me know what you think! :) And if you have any advice for me or any other advice shizz, also let me know :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon :D**

**-Dizzy**


	2. Chapter 2 -

**Makes Us Something**

**Chapter Two **

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update! I promise you guys chapter 3 will be up as soon as im done writing it! My SD card with all my files broke! TWICE! So I have to just randomly save them somewhere on my computer from now on :L, well, Heres Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

I woke up this morning from a creepy dream. It was the argument Cartman and I had. But instead of kicking off and walking away like I did, I found myself chasing Cartman and shouting after him.

Which is something i would never do.

I have no idea why I dreamt that, i'm just glad that didn't happen in real life. The way things are with me and Cartman are alright. I'm happy to be avoiding him, and i'm sure he's more than happy to be avoiding me.

Though, he must be pretty lonely, ever since we made our 'agreement' to avoid eachother, he doesn't really hang with me, Stan and Kenny. He still gets the same bus as us, at the same bustop, acknowledge us. Stan and Kenny talk to him from time to time, but I dont acknowledge him either.

That reminds me it's monday, so I need to get ready for school. I get ready and put on a simple t-shirt and jeans, run downstairs to the kitchen, grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and shove in my bag. My dads at work, so I pass my mom and Ike on the way out, give them a 'See ya later!' , grab my jacket and leave.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get to the bustop, so I pull the bottle of water out of my bag, but before i go to take a sip, A peice of paper clinging on to the bottom of the bottle catches my eye, I pull the paper of the bottle.

It's that note again.

God damn it! Slowly putting the bottle back on my bag, i pull the note to my face. I swear, by the end of today, I will know who wrote this and why...

Oh come on Kyle! This is ridiculous, It's most probably some stupid quote that someone decided to throw in my bag!

I make a note in my head to throw it in the bin when i get to school. Continuing to walk to the bustop, I crush the note and put it in my pcoket. The bustop isnt that far now, I can see Stan and Kenny in full conversation and Cartman, just staring out into the road. I arrive at the bustop, and the bus arrives no sooner.

We all board the bus, and I take my usual seat next to Stan. He starts our conversation blabbering on about his football game last night. He's been on the football team since 4th grade, and I have to admit he is really good at it. Though it bores the fuck out of me I try to keep 'Interested'.

I don't play any sports, sure I play basketball with Stan and Kenny sometimes, I guess that is the only sport I play. I'm shit at everything else.

Kenny taps my shoulder, signaling that we're at the school. I dont know why he did that, my 'I'm so interested' face must of looked like a 'Will you please shut the fuck up before I fall asleep' face.

The three of us walk up to the South Park High building, I spot a bin on the way into the building, so I get the crumpled note from my pocket and try to throw it in the bin.

The note completely misses.

And bounces of Cartman's shoulder.

Fuck.

Cartman looks at me, then to the floor where the note fell. He bends down to pick it up.

Double fuck.

A panicked expression slowly creeps up on my face. Hes reading the note. With the most confused face I've ever seen. His jaw drops slightly.

He stops reading the note. His face has gone atleast half a shade darker. He stares at me with a mix of confusion and anger, one eyebrow slowly raises.

Triple fuck.

I must look like a deer caught in headlights, as I can see Kenny looking at me oddly from the corner of my eye.

Cartman takes one step closer to me, our eyes locked on eachother. Not a word is said by anyone around us. Just complete silence.

I quickly unlock eyes with him and sprint away to the school buildings as fast as I can. I'm so fucked!

Cartman must think I wrote that note to him! He's gunna hate my guts! Not that he already does... Parts of the note flash through my mind.

'Missing someone is part of loving them'

Oh my God! He must think I miss him! He's gunna kill me!

I have no idea where im running to, but I'm sure i can hear Stan and Kenny shouting after me.

'Dude! Kyle! Wait up!'

'Where the hell are you going!?'

'PLEASE STOP RUNNING MY SHOELACE IS UNTIED!'

Nearly tripping over, I stop running and stand still in ym tracks facing a random locker, allowing Stan and Kenny to catch up.

"Dude! what the hell was that!?" Kenny silently shouts at me.

"I just...um.." I'm way too slow to think of a lie for that.

"Yeah you were staring at something like you'd just seen someone getting killed!?" Stan decides to join in.

"Oh! That! Yeah I was just-" The bell signaling first period cuts me off. Thank fuck. "See ya later!" I shout, running off.

I sat through most of my classes freaking out over Cartman and the note, luckily he's in none of my lessons today, Then I remember, I have to walk home. God damnit it... I swear if Cartmans walking home too, Im gunna be dead.

I'm not shitting bricks in science, my last lesson, Waiting for Mr McGinness to dismiss us. In which it takes him atleast 10 minutes to do so. When he does, I slowly leave the school, I pick up my pace when I'm Halfway down the corridor and- Fuck.

He's there.

Cartman is standing by the gates of the school. And he looks like hes waiting for someone.

Jumping back behind someones locker, I slowly peek my head around to see what he's doing... His eyes dart the buildings entrance, most probably looking for me. I try to think of other ways to get out of the school... I could try getting out from the windows by the locker rooms, they're big enough for me to fit through and they're always left open... I'll go that way then. Cartman takes a glance at his watch and I quickly run to the locker rooms, fortunatley there arent any teachers around, and the window is wide open.

Perfect.

I manage to get out through the window, and i'm now in what I think is the clearing behind the school. Correct. I look around, no Cartman in sight, so I run home, being careful with my footing with all the twigs and shit on the ground.

Stopping to take a breath for a moment, I sit on a rock near by and take my bottle out of my bag. I drink almost half the bottle and sit back to think about what am I actually going to do? I can't keep going out of the locker room window everytime he's by the gates!? Or can I?

Suddenly, A text comes through on my phone. Its from Cartman.

'I KNOW WHT UR UP 2 JOO'

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Did you like it? I hope you did! It would makeme happy if you reviewed! Review it because its shit or review it because you think its good! Whatever, atleast you reviewed it right? I need to stop saying reviewed every 10 seconds. Well, review you guys later! - I mean, See you guys later!**

**DP**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD AGAIN! I'm so sorry for the HUGE ASS wait, I moved house, and I had my exams last week so I was revising and shit like that yeah. So like, here's chapter three like I promised! Hope you enjoy and hope it doesn't suck! :D

* * *

**Makes Us Something**

**Chapter Three**

Placing my water back into my bag, I sit up and glance to a part of the clearing that I can actually see a glimpse of the street through. All I see is cars going by. Suddenly it hits me that Cartman might be out there, still looking for me.

The thought drags me to my feet, as I hastily check the time. 15:43. I look ahead and think. If I run now... I'll most probably get home for four... I can tell my mom I've been to the library. Good, now I just need to figure out how to get out of here without running into the fatass...

Maybe he's still sauntering the school gates... Or maybe he's close by. Then again there's always the thought that he's given up on his Jew-hunt and went home. I'm gonna go with my instincts and say that he's gone home. I just hope I'm right.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and make a run for it. Before I reach the end of the clearing, My foot catches on to a broken twig, I yelp quite loudly and hold my hands out to save myself. I land by a nettle bush with an audible thump. Ouch... My left hand feels an instant pain... I wince as I bring it up to my face to find that it has a huge cut, going from the bottom of my index finger to my wrist, I must have cut it on the nettle bush, I stay in the position I landed in and nurse my hand for a couple of minutes as blood starts to appear out of the damage.

Suddenly, a rustling sound comes from behind. Oh, shit. I swear to God if it's-

'There you are Kyle! I've been meaning to find you all day!' A voice I know all to well says from behind. Fuck.

Never go with your instincts Kyle...

I can hear the danger dripping from his voice, as I turn around to meet the face that belongs to no other than Eric fucking Cartman. God, Damnit! I sigh quite loudly. He must have heard my yelping.

'Boy, am I sure glad to see you!' He says, with a fake grin on his stupid fucking face. God damnit I _hate_ that face...

'Damnit Cartman, what?' I say lousily. His hazelnut eyes bore into my green ones. I can tell I'm going to badly regret today... suddenly a smirk appears on his face.

'Well _Kyyyleee_, I've been meaning to find you so we can talk about_ this_!' He says, holding what looks like the note in his hand.

I look up at the small piece of ripped paper and study it closely for a minute before recognizing it. Hey! That's the note I found in my bag yesterday!

Wait- The note! Oh shit!

My eyes widen ten times wider as his left eyebrow raises slowly.

'Um- I- Uh..I swear Cartman, I didn't write that note I found it in my bag yesterday an-'

'Can the bullshit, Jew. You and I both know you wrote that note. What does it _mean_ by the way?' He asks, in that annoying asshole voice of his. He brings the note more closer to my face.

When the note reaches my eye level, I make a move to grab the note- But the pain that it makes on my left hand causes me to bring my hand close to my chest. It's really sore... I begin to wince again and as I look up, Cartman gives me the most 'Dafuq are you doing' look ever. He looks down at my hand and his eyebrows both shoot up in horror but then quickly return to their original position.

That was weird... He almost looked cautious then...

I decide to break the awkward silence.

'Cartman, please, we can talk about this later, I need to get home.' I say. as I do_ really_ need to get home. It's past four now, I think. He looks at me with a smug expression. What the fuck is he doing?

'_Orrr_... we could talk about it now...' He says, standing in my way as I back to my feet.

'Or we couldn't' I say, pushing him out of my way easily with my right hand.

Suddenly, he grabs my right hand and twists it back so I'm pressed up against him, our faces only an inch away from each other.

'What does it mean Jew?' He says darkly, staring into my eyes, not blinking once.

My eyes widen as i try to think of something to say. What's wrong with me today?

'I don't know what it means, fatass. Why don't you ask whoever wrote it?' I spit back at him.

'I just did.' He says. His expression getting more pissed by the minute. 'Now you're gonna tell me what it means, or I'm not letting go. So tell me.'

Jesus Christ, In that case, He's never going to let go of me. Ugh. I can't get him to accept the fact that I didn't write the stupid piece of shit!

Idea. I can turn this whole thing around with the power of one sentence.

'But, What if you wrote it, Cartman?' I say. He's silent. I seem to have stolen his smug expression, so I continue. 'It's so simple what you could be trying to do. Covering it up to make it look like I wrote it? I see it now. It is what you're trying to do, isn't it Cartman?' I think that should be good enough.

Hehe, Asshole. He looks thoughtful for a moment.

'No.' He says simply. That it? Haha, he so wrote that note that's sticking out of his hand, I can still make out what it says, even though half of it has been crushed by his hand.

''Missing someone is a part of loving them. If you're never apart, You'll never really know how strong your love is.' I cant help but smirk to myself.

...Wait.

I think over the message on the note twice before I notice what it does mean.

I look up at him to find that he's staring right back at me, but with the expression that purely says: 'Oh, fuck.'

...Dude.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHIT SON! YOU READY TO REVIEW!?

Yeah.

hope you liked.

kthnxbye.

chapter four up soon.

-DP

:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! And yet again, I am sooo sorry for literally updating every once in a fucking blue moon. So uh, this is chapter four, and to be honest, I don't really like how this chapter has turned out. But that's my opinion and everybody has their own opinions, riiight guuuyss? *Turns into a potato and rolls away into the sunset***

* * *

**Makes Us Something**

**Chapter Four**

It's been two whole weeks since that incident at the school clearing, and Cartman hasn't been showing up to school. Even after school hours, or even at weekends, I haven't seen him. No one has. I think. Nobody has even bothered to ask either me, Stan or Kenny about him, and not one student has even mentioned his name. Well, when I'm around that is. It's a bit weird, I always thought if Cartman left, I'd never hear the end of it. It just shows how much of an asshole he is to everybody.

But then again, I wonder what he's doing? Maybe he's planning on the biggest revenge. Or maybe he's somewhere, in his house, cowering over the fact that he did write that note. I don't even know which one to believe.

I should most probably believe the first one, Cartman would never cower over something that involves me, he loves a fight! But... Why didn't he fight back when I suggested that it was him who wrote the note? Instead of just staring at me like I was an alien... It was quite 'alien' of him to just run away from me like that. It was a strange experience, one that I would never like to experience again. I wonder _why_ he did that?

Maybe he's starting to change.

Pfft, shut up, Kyle! You cant just assume that he's actually changing or considering changing from one witness! He'd never change anyway, he's Cartman for fuck's sake!

I chuckle to myself at the thought of him actually changing, but then it hits me that I'm actually at school now. In my English Lit. class. My head shoots up from looking down at my desk, to see most of the eyes in the class on me.

'Is there a problem, Kyle?' My English Lit. teacher, Mr Adams, asks me.

'No sir.' I reply sheepishly.

'Would you like to tell the rest of the class what you find funny?'

'Nothing, sir.'

He slightly nods before returning to scraping words onto the blackboard with a rather small piece of chalk. Seriously, blackboards? Who actually uses those things anymore? Our English lit. class is the only class that uses them.

I pay attention to the pointless shit that Mr Adams writes on the board, before looking back down at my desk, seeing many small, crude drawings, scattered out around the edges of my desk, little stick men, small hearts and dicks. Why does everybody always draw dicks? Another drawing that is so fucking stupid is when people write their name and their partner's or crushes' name in a small heart. It's so fucking cheesy! Obviously people have opinions, but I still think it's fucking cheesy and stupid.

Wait... Is that?

My thoughts are distracted, as one stupid 'Initials in a heart' comes into my sight.

'EC ?'s KB'

That's mine and Cartman's initials... That was NOT there yesterday. Maybe someone is setting this up... Nah, it's most probably someone with the same initials as us.

Though, I can't help but wonder.

A few minutes later, the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. I place the day's homework into my bag and make my locker. When I reach my locker, Stan and Kenny are casually leaning against it.

'Hey dude' They greet me in unison.

'Hey guys' I say, and gesture to Kenny to get of my locker, he stands up straight, I open my locker and place my things in there.

We all decide to go to the courts and play some basketball, and as we're walking there, we decide to talk about what's happening in our lives. Since my life is pretty boring at the moment, I barely speak.

Kenny blabbers on about his new girlfriend, Bethany. And strangely, she's not a slut. Kenny says he's a 'changed man' now, and won't ever retaliate to just sleeping around with any hot girl he finds. They've been dating for around two months now, and Kenny says she's 'Honestly the one'. Everyone has their doubts about them, since Kenny's known for what Kenny does, but personally, I think anything could happen.

'So, any special ladies in your life, Ky?' Kenny asks.

'Nope' I say simply.

'Well, you better hurry up and get yourself a woman! Time is running out!' He says, gleefully.

'Kenny, I'm honestly not really interested in girls or dating at the moment. I'm fine with what I have.' I say. and it's true, I don't need any special 'woman' in my life right now.

'I'm fine with what I have!' Kenny repeats with a chuckle. I flash him a sort of glare for that, but he completely ignores it. Suddenly, his eyebrows twitch, and he looks at me suspiciously.

'Wait, what do you mean 'I'm not really interested in girls?' He asks.

'I mean what I say.'

He halts in his tracks, causing me and Stan to also stop, after noticing he isn't beside us. We turn around to face him, and I raise my eyebrow at him.

'Kyle... Are you gay!?' He asks me.

'WHAT!?' I shriek, loud enough to make Stan wince.

'It-it's just that you said... You're not interested in girls...' His reply comes slowly.

'No!' I shout.

To be honest, my sexuality isn't classified. I've been questioning for the past year in a half, as I've never been attracted to any girls since Rebecca, I catch myself looking at males more than I do at females.

'Kyle's not gay dude, he dated that Rebecca girl back in elementary school, remember?' Stan pipes in.

Kenny sparks back to life as he remembers the moment. 'Oh yeah! Sorry about that Ky.'

'It's alright.' I reply. I never actually 'dated' Rebecca, but I decide not to bring that up, as it would only make matters worse.

We make it to the courts and discard our bags on the floor by the fence. We play a few games of basketball, Stan winning every one, due to being so damn tall. He's the tallest person I know. Me and Kenny are kind of the same height. We sit out on the sidelines for a few minutes, before Kenny notices the ball, rolling around on the other side of the court, he walks over to go and get it. When he has the ball in his hands I see him lookig over at something. He squints before his eyes go wide, he throws the ball in Stan's direction, Stan catches the ball.

'Hey.. Hey! Hey!' Kenny starts hollering.

'Kenny what are you shouting at?' Stan asks, mouthing my thoughts, still with the ball in his hands.

Kenny cranes his neck, and stands on his toes.

'Hey! Cartman!'

Oh. That's what he's shouting at.

Wait... Cartman!? Stan and I exchange glances before also getting to our feet.

A while later, after Kenny stop's hollering the fatass' name, Cartman turns a corner. Kenny sighs.

'Another game?' He asks. Stan nods, whilst I shake my head.

'Sorry guys, I've gotta get home.' I say.

'Aww, well, bye Kyle!'

'Later, dude.'

I grab my bag from the floor and leave the courts.

I'm not going home, I'm going to hunt down Cartman.

Somehow, I remember what corner he turned, the street isn't busy, so it's not hard for me to seek him out. I can see him, clearly, he's wearing dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket, I've never seen that jacket before... I slowly but discreetly pad behind him, keeping a distance of about 10 meters. I feel like a tiger, about to pounce onto his prey. But I'm not going to pounce on him, fuck that.

I get a sudden confidence boost, and decide to close up the distance. I'm standing directly behind him, what's my next move?

'So. How come you haven't been showing up at school Cartman?' I say out loud. Hopefully, that was a good enough move.

He stops, and turns round to face me, he angrily eyes me. Perfect.

'Why do you care?' He asks with a sly tone.

'Well, maybe I care because you haven't shown up since our little incident?' I say, a smirk growing on my face. I've caught him red handed. He stares at me a little more angrily for a while before opening his mouth to speak.

'Well, maybe I've just been sick is all?' He mocks my tone.

'Hah! Sick. Bullshit. Cartman, you and I both know that you've been afraid to even look me in the eye because of your little note.' Wow, where did all this confidence come from? I don't usually act like this... But I like it.

'What note?' He asks, looking at me as if I'm stupid.

'Phah! Don't deny it Cartman. You know what I'm talking about. Your little note that you purposely slipped in my bag, remember?' I say, crossing my arms over my chest and raising one eyebrow, still with a smirk. He just carries on looking at me. 'In fact, I have it on me right now!' I say, digging into my pocket, where it's been since our incident began, haha, this is gonna be so-

He dropped the note before he ran away.

And I never picked it up.

It rained yesterday.

Shit.

'No, wait, it's at home.' I say, chuckling.

'No, it doesn't exist.' He replies.

'It does exist Cartman. Do you not remember two weeks ago? On that Thursday evening after school? After you remembered that you did infact write that sweet little note, you ran away?' I say, husking my tone.

'No. I don't remember that day, whenever it happened. Why would I write such a sweet little note to you of all people?' He spits.

'Maybe because... You do miss me?' I ask, craning my neck.

He squints at me and shakes his head. 'You are really really fuckin' stupid, ya'know. I don't miss you. I don't love you, and whatever else was on that note means nothing.'

'Ah! So you do remember the note?' I say, my smirk getting bigger.

'No. Did I say I remembered it?'

'No. But you did remember that it basically says that you love me.' I say.

He looks at me even more stupidly.

'I don't, and never WILL love anyone of your kind! That's disgusting! And I'm fucking straight! Get that through your head!' He shouts.

'Get it through yours.' I say.

He stares at me a little too long before shaking his head, turning around and starting to walk away. He stops and turns his head over his shoulder.

'I fucking hate you.'

* * *

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Well that was chapter four. I hope it didn't suck. Also, I'm making it my goal to update this fanfiction at least twice a month. So no more 'UGH, UPDATE ALREADY!' for mee! Well, I hope there isn't.

Review? :D

~DP


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo! SEE, I TOLD YA I COULD DO IT! Naww, I actually started writing this the minute I uploaded chapter four.

Yay! Thank you for all of your totally sweet and kick-ass reviews!

I think this chapter is an improvement from the last, but, ahhh, I dunno, that's just my opinion. So enjoy this chapter, ya?

I don't own South Park, it's owned by the awesome Matt&Trey.

THIS CHAPTER IS FHUKIN LONG! HOORAY FOR IMPROVEMENTS!

*turns into a potato and rolls away into the sunset* (That's my new exit now, okay?)

* * *

**Makes Us Something**

**Chapter Five**

I'm stood here, on this street, watching him walk away from me, most probably heading home. Or who knows where else he could be going? As he walks away, he kind of walks slower than before, in a kind of sulk, his thick brunette hair blowing softly in the wind, his head down, his feet, thudding against the gray sidewalk. I stand here, dig my hands into my pockets and watch him for God knows how long. Okay, this is seriously not right. First, he runs away when I suggest he wrote the note, and now he walks away in a mood after an argument? Both of those things are something that's _NOT_ expected of him.

I don't know whether I should follow him or not. _I most probably shouldn't. I've annoyed him enough already._

Woah, what's happening to me!? It's like I'm starting to... Change around him. Like, I don't usually get so damn sassy in an argument with him! And now, I feel... _Bad?_

Maybe I was a bit _too_ harsh on him. WOAH! Me? Harsh on him! Never! Kyle, you're going out of your mind here. I told him what's true and he denied it! But, _why_ did he deny it? It's obviously true, and it's not hard to remember. Maybe he just doesn't want any harm done... I don't blame him.

WHAT!? Ugh! Seriously Kyle, shut up! You're not making any sense! If he doesn't want any harm done, then you say 'fuck you!' And do some serious harm! But not too serious...

Kyle, seriously, . Do not say a thing...

Alright... Now why am I still stood here? I should probably go home, I glance at my watch, it's almost half five. I let my mom know that I was hanging out with Stan and Kenny after school, so she shouldn't be mad at me.

It's then I realise that wherever Cartmans' walking is also the way I have to walk to get home. _Shit_. I'm gonna have to keep a low profile... I slowly begin walking, being cautious of our distance again, I don't want to get too close otherwise he's gonna-

'What, Jew?'

...See me.

'Well, my house is this way too, fatass.' I say directly back at him. That should shut him up.

He rolls his eyes and carries on walking, his hair still blowing gently, but he doesn't look down, instead, his head stays up, not down, sulk-like. His eyes scan the lone, empty street, which is only populated by the two of us at the moment. So there's not much to distract him from me.

We reach a traffic light, and as we wait for the go signal, I look out into the street, seeing the sun dipping down behind the houses, it's quite a nice view. I hear the beeping of the traffic light, as we cross the road, the wind blows slightly more violently, causing my crimson red, short curls to blow everywhere. I ditched my iconic green ushanka sometime around when I was 13. It was getting far too small, and it became more and more impossible to find an exact copy. So I decided to just not wear it anymore. Besides, my hair is quite presentable anyways.

I shake my head wildly to get them out of my sight, And quietly, Cartman chuckles. _Wait, did he just?_ I look over at him, and he quickly turns his head... Was he chuckling at me? I should ask.

'What's funny?' I ask.

'Nothing I was just umm, thinking of something funny that happened yesterday.' He says, quietly. Is he denying things again?

'And what was the funny thing that happened?'

'Uhh, I was um, watching some guy, tryna shovel snow from his pathway, and uh, he fell.' He says, and I don't believe him one bit. I smile and shake my head.

'You keep denying everything. You were laughing at me, weren't you?' I say, looking at him. He looks back at me skeptically.

'Why, what did you do that would make me of all people laugh? You're not funny. You'd never make me laugh, unless something horrible happened to you like if you died of-'

'Alright I get the point!' I shout, it echos and he looks slightly taken aback, obviously stunned by my unnecessary shouting. Was it unnecessary? I don't know.

No! No it wasn't unnecessary! He said he'd only laugh at you if something horrible happened to you! Wait, why do I care? He always says shit like that, I really need to sort my-

'Kyle, I'd love to see you get hit by a car, but come on, your mom might kick your ass if you're home late.' He says, interrupting my thoughts. I realise that I've been stood in the middle of the road, glaring into the black tar floor. I shake my head and get back onto the sidewalk.

'Why do you care if my mom kicks my ass? thought it made you laugh when something like that happens to me?' I ask, cocking my eyebrow at him.

'I was kidding Jew, there's not even any cars here anyway.' As he says that, a red vauxhall drives past us. I feel the need to stop the driver of that car and thank him. Cartman's eyebrows raise in surprise.

'Well, uh, except for that one.' He stutters. I roll my eyes and we continue walking.

'So what's the real reason you're staying at home and not coming in to school then?' I ask, staring out into the path ahead of us. We turn off into a different street, this one also empty. Cartman sighs.

'I told you Jew, I was ill.' He says in an impatient tone. 'How many times are you gonna ask me that? Or can you just not get it through your head? Do I have to spell it out for you or-'

'Jesus Cartman, alright! I get it, I only asked twice, there's no need to go off on one like that!' I say. Seriously, what's up his ass?

'Yeah, well, you're annoying me.'

'Yeah? Well you're an asshole.'

'Is that the best you've got, Jew?'

'I'm just stating the truth is all, fatass.'

'The truth is that you're a fucking pain in the ass.'

He starts to pick up his walking pace a little. I guess I have enough time to play around with him a little, smirking slightly, I too pick up my pace. He looks over his shoulder to see me looking right back at him.

'What do you want, Jew?'

'I want you to tell me the truth.' I say.

'Well you're not fucking getting the truth!' He says, starting to jog. I copy him, and jog along his side. This is fun!

'So you admit you _were_ lying to me?' I ask.

'I never said I was!'

'But you just pointed out the fact that you were'

'I didn't point out anything! Just leave me alone!' He jogs quicker. I follow his lead again, still jogging by his side. He closes his eyes and sighs, still quickly jogging, but I can hear his breaths becoming shorter.

'Kyle, I swear to God, if you don't get out of my face right now, I will seriously-'

'Seriously what Cartman? Try to kill me? And most probably fail like all times? Get some new material Cartman.' I say. His eyes shoot open and glare at me, not paying attention to the floor or whatever is ahead of him.

'I won't fail this time, Kyle.' He says, before running off ahead of me. But I don't give up easily, I too run off ahead, the weight of my bag on my back not even bothering me, and shortly but quickly catch up to him, again.

'So you _are_ going to kill me? Huh?' I ask, looking at him, as he actually looks out into the street. He glares harder into the distance.

He says nothing.

'Cartman?' I ask.

He halts in his tracks, and looks at me expectantly.

'What?' I ask, quizingly looking at him.

'That's your house, Jew.'

I glance over my shoulder, and see that he's correct. That is my house across the road. But...

'What if I don't want to go home?' I smirk.

'Well tough shit Jew, 'cuz I am' He spits, and carries on walking. I follow. He grunts and turns around angrilly. But it doesn't have any effect on me. 'Why the fuck are you following me!?' He shouts.

'You know why I'm following you.' I say. Seriously, why can't he just tell me the fucking truth?

'Yeah well tough shit! You don't deserve to hear the truth!' He yells. Aha!

'So it has something to do with me, huh?' I smirk again. His lips scrunch up, and he shakes his head slowly, before exhaling loudly through his nose.

'Just leave me alone, Kyle.' He says calmly. He makes no eye contact at all. 'Please.'

...Please? Maybe I have been annoying him... Maybe he just doesn't want me to know, because it is to do with me. I should leave him alone...

Nodding slowly, my lips scrunch up, and I turn around.

'Sorry.' I mutter.

...

Did I just?

'What?' He asks, quietly.

Did I just... Apologise?

'What did you just say?' Cartman asks, a little louder this time, I can hear his footsteps drawing closer.

'I said sorry...' I say, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me, as he's standing directly behind me.

'Oh...' He says.

We stand there for a while, he doesn't move, and neither do I. I feel his breath against the skin of my neck. He's not much taller than me, but he is tall. About literally three inches taller.

I jump a little as I feel something in my hair. Is that... Cartman? I turn my head around, to see him just staring at me. His hand is in my hair... I don't move. His hand runs through my hair, gently and slowly. It's actually kind of... Comforting? It feels quite nice... His hands are so soft...

Wait, what am I thinking! This is Cartman for fucks sake! I shouldn't be feeling this way! And he shouldn't be touching me in this way! I shrug away from his touch and his arm returns by his side.

'What are you doing?' I ask timidly, cocking my eyebrow again. He just carries on staring at me, with no expression on his face. But to be honest, he looks kind of sad, in a way. His head tilted down towards me, and his eyes are full of...

...Lust?

Phah! Lust!? No way Kyle! Get a hold of yourself! Why would Cartman have lust for you! He hates you! He stated it before! But... Why did he stroke my hair? Was is just a random spur of the moment?

'Cartman?' I ask again. He shakes his head slowly.

'_Go_.' He says.

What?

'Just go home, Kyle.' He says, louder.

'But-'

'_Just go_!' He shouts, glaring at me.

I turn around and head back to my home. All whilst thinking about what the fuck was that all about!? So now, as well as running away and denying things, he shows affection and then yells at me? What the fuck is wrong with him?, I wonder.

I reach my house, and yank my keys out from my pocket, turning the lock, I hear the click and enter my house, taking the keys back out of the lock and sliding them back into my front pocket in the process. I wave hello to my mom and dad, who are watching tv in the living room, and they both wave back.

I make my way upstairs, enter my room and place my bag on the floor. I'm tired all of a sudden from all of the running and chasing I've done, so I groggily walk over to my bed, and practically throw myself onto the mattress, which bounces a few times before adjusting to my weight. I get comfortable on top of my sheets.

Ah shit! I have my chemistry test tomorrow!

I turn my head the other way, and groan as I see my bag, dumped against the wall on the other side of the room. I unwillingly haul myself up from my bed and drag myself to the other side of the room to my bag, opening the top part of my bag, I reach in and feel around for my chemistry textbook.

I remember the last time I did this, it was when I found the note. The note which is most probably somewhere out there, shredded and wet. Not that I care though, at least it's destroyed, like I wanted it to be in the first place, right?

Taking the textbook from my bag, I sloppily walk back over to my bed, and sit down on it this time, putting my back up against the headboard I place the textbook on my lap and begin revising, reading through the topics I need. A few minutes later, my cell phone vibrates.

'1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Stan. OPEN?'

I sigh as I click the open option. As soon as I begin revising? Seriously Stan? Well, I suppose my revision can wait a little...

'Hey dude. What you up to?' The text reads. I quickly reply.

'Just revising for chemistry. Sucks! :( You?'

My fingers drum on the back of my phone as I wait for a reply. It doesn't take him long. 'Oh. Am I disturbing you? :/'

'No, it's cool, dude. I was almost done anyways.' Okay, that is totally a lie. I've actually just flipped it open on a random page. I haven't read one word. But he can't see that so who cares?

'Oh, okay. You busy on Saturday?' The texts come through literally two seconds after I sent my reply to his second one.

'Nope, well, I don't think so anyway.' Most probably for another basketball session, or as I like to call it, Stan and Kenny talk about girls for fucking hours.

'Cool, cinemas with me & Ken? We tried to ask fatass, but he just said 'whatever'. So I'm not sure if he's gonna show up or not. He most probably won't, I mean, he hasn't shown his face to any of us since three fridays ago.'

Ah... I think it's best for me not to tell Stan about my little encounter with Cartman earlier, as he'd start asking shit. I haven't even told Stan nor Kenny about the note. The only thing they know about it is that I awfully threw it at Cartman with my 'amazing' aiming skills.

'Okay, sure! Time?'

The text comes through two minutes later.

'Meet outside City Wok at 3pm sharp. I've gotta go, my dad's being an asshole.'

I chuckle at the last attatchment of the text. I don't see why Stan hates his dad. He's pretty funny to me. When he's not drunk that is. Which is 97% of the time. I guess he is an asshole. I also guess it adds to another reason why I think my dad is a responsible parent, seeing the way Mr. Marsh acts around his kids in public. I text a goodbye to Stan and place my cell back on my desk, where hopefully it'll stay until my revision is done.

I pick up my textbook again, and read thoroughly through it's content. I think I'll be fine, I mean, Chemistry is one of those lessons I can pass in a breeze. But I still want to revise, just incase. After a good ten minutes of revising, my door creeks open. I glance up to meet the small figure of my younger brother.

'Hey Ike.' I greet him with a small smile.

'Hi' He says. 'Dinners ready downstairs.' And with that, he closes my door back over. Damnit! I tilt my head back and sigh. I'll never get this revision done... Forget it. I'll pass. Hopefully.

I go downstairs for dinner, to be greeted by the smell of another one of my mom's famous meals. The family eats in silence for a while, before Ike perks up about his grades that he received at school today, and I have to say, I'm quite proud of him. Heh, I guess he takes after me! My dad allows Ike to hang his work up on the fridge with a small fridge magnet once we're finished eating.

When we eventually do finish eating, I head on back up to my room and pounce on to my bed. That meal has made me quite stuffed! I close my eyes and lay on my bed in the position I landed in.

Eventually, I feel myself drifting off to sleep, with one thing on my mind.

It was Cartman who wrote that note. I just know it.

* * *

YAY! THREE CHEERS FOR NO CLIFFHANGERS! Well, it kind of is a cliffhanger in a way. Sorry? Ugh. If this chapter kind of didn't make sense, sorry again? Yeah.

Also, sorry for slightly OOC Cartman in this chapter. Also sorry for totally OOC Kyle last chapter.

Well, thanks for reading! Next chap should be up sometime this month!

Review? Please? :3 Free burrito and ice cream? Free vegetarian burrito and ice cream? Free vegetarian burrito and somehow lactose intolerant ice cream?

~DPx

P.S, I JUST BIT MY TONGUE, FUUUUUUUUUUU-


End file.
